


Slope

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [35]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Auston meets someone new on his morning run.





	Slope

Auston’s breath puffed out in front of him in the chilly October morning air as he made his way around the trail. He glanced at his watch, checking his heart rate. He’d have to push it a little harder on the next lap. He picked up his pace as he headed around a bend in the path. There was a guy in a blue windbreaker coming from the other direction and Auston moved over to give him room to pass on the narrow trail.

His foot hit a muddy patch and he found himself at the bottom of the short bank.

“Hey are you okay?”

Auston looked up at the guy in the blue windbreaker. “Yup just bruised my pride a little.”

The guy laughed and reached out to help Auston up.

“Thanks. I’m Auston,” Auston said trying for casual as he looked into clear blue eyes.

“Mitch,” the guy said smiling and Auston’s heart stuttered.

“It was nice meeting you Auston,” Mitch said as the silence stretched out between them. Auston tried desperately to think of something to say as Mitch was jogging away.

“I’ll see you around?” Auston called after him. “I run here every day!”

Mitch turned around, jogging backwards. “I’ll hold you to that!” he shouted back.

Auston grinned and watched until Mitch had disappeared around the bend before continuing on his own run.


End file.
